The World of the White Dragon
by Fwalandra
Summary: Spin-off to A Scorched Soul. This is just a series of events in Hize's life; no set plot. Kind of a series of one-shots, I suppose. I recommend reading A Scorched Soul before reading this. Zuko/OC.
1. A Comforting Couple

**A/N:** So, this is the first chapter of The World of the White Dragon. This is back when Iroh lost Lu Ten. It's about Zuko and Hize comforting him. :D I hope you enjoy it! This moment was inspired by GinnyLyn2 at Deviantart.

[Page Break]

"Zuko." A deep, commanding voice broke into the dining room of the Fire Nation Palace. The ten year old prince looked up from his rather full plate to look at his father.

"Yes, Father?" He responded respectfully, sitting down his silverware politely. By the ornate door, the White Dragon tensed up a bit. If Fire Lord Ozai was to be disrespectful to her prince, she would have to contain herself.

"Go check on your Uncle. He has not been to dinner for a week now." Ozai didn't even bother looking up at his son as he spoke. He held little liking for him, that much was rather known in the Palace. Zuko nodded as he stood up and lowered his head as he walked past his father. He stopped momentarily by the White Dragon's side and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room with him.

Zuko and the Dragon began their trek down the hallway to Fire General Iroh's bed chambers. Zuko sighed as he brought his hands to his sides and his gaze rose so he could see where he was going. The Dragon glanced over at him.

"Are you alright, Prince Zuko?" Hize asked, her voice only slightly muffled by the mask that was placed on her face. Zuko turned his head, sighing again.

"You are aware of what has happened, yes?" Zuko's young voice was surprisingly tense. Hize nodded from under her mask.

How could she not know what happened with all the talking the nation was doing? She was aware of Lu Ten's death, and she was distraught by it as well. A little less than two years ago, General Iroh left to attempt to take over Ba Sing Se. For 600 days, Iroh was successful in keeping siege of the Earth Kingdom capital. Then came the news that his only child, Lu Ten, had fallen in battle. The siege ended almost immediately and Iroh returned home, retiring. He'd been in his quarters since, still in his robes of mourning and in a deep depression.

But not only had Lu Ten died and he lost his siege, but his father Azulon had passed away and his favorite sister-in-law mysteriously disappeared. This was a hard time for Iroh, and Hize felt horrible for him.

"I am aware." Hize responded, twirling her tonfa around her arms and sliding them into the sash around her waist, tucking them behind her and out of the way. She now had free movement of her arms, not confined by the sharp objects that were usually attached to her hand.

Zuko said nothing in response as they reached Iroh's door. The couple stopped and Zuko reached out to the handle, opening the door gently. He was slightly afraid of what to see. He knew his Uncle to be a strong person, but with this situation, he was almost sure that his uncle would be the most distraught Zuko had ever seen him.

"Uncle? Father sent me to get you…" He trailed off slightly as he walked fully into the room. The White Dragon was right behind him, closing the door. They were plunged into darkness, only a few flickering candles swaying every now and then. Hize reached up and pulled her mask off, sitting it on the metal table beside the ornate door. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Iroh was standing in the middle of the dimly lit room, wearing the white robes of mourning. His head was bowed and his arms hung limply at his sides. Zuko took a step forward, unsure of what to say or do. Hize was noticeably tense. She knew this had to have been hard on Iroh, not only the loss he'd suffered so greatly… but with all the horrible things the Fire Nation had been saying. They blamed the loss of Ba Sing Se on Iroh.

A sudden sniff brought Hize to Earth immediately. Her head snapped to Iroh, eyes even wider. He was crying. Zuko, who had also heard the sniff, took a hesitant step forward.

"Uncle?" He asked softly. Hize was beside him, hand on his arm. She wasn't sure if Zuko should go comfort Iroh, or just leave him be.

"Forgive me, Nephew." His voice was thick and shaky. Hize's eyebrows furrowed deeply; worry carved into her pale face. She may be only ten, but she knew tragedy when she saw it. "Please inform your father that I still do not have much of an appetite. My sincerest apologies."

"Please, Uncle, you need to eat something." Zuko sounded desperate. He hated seeing his Uncle in such a state. Zuko and Hize both took several in sync steps towards Iroh.

"We worry about you…" Hize said, openly expressing her feelings to Iroh. He was well aware of Hize being the Dragon, just as Ozai was.

"I-I appreciate the c-concern." His voice was shaking, as well as his arms. "But I d-do not think my s-stomach can handle—" As he attempted a carefree laugh, he suddenly dropped to his knees. Hize gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled, running over to his Uncle. His heart was pounded as he thought his uncle was hurt. He grabbed his uncle's shoulders gently, but was shocked to feel them shaking. From where she stood, Hize could hear as Iroh sobbed, his heart thoroughly broken.

"Uncle…" Zuko wrapped his arms around his uncles' neck from behind, resting his cheek on his uncles broad shoulder. "I'm so so sorry." He said softly as Iroh continued to sob.

Hize walked forward softly, unsure if she should intrude on this family moment. But when she stopped in front of Iroh and saw his face in his hands, she couldn't help the tears welling in her own eyes. She bit her lip as she slumped onto her own knees, reaching out to Iroh. Iroh glanced up at her through his tear stained eyes and let out a cry of anguish, wrapping his arms around the young girl. He cried hard into her shoulder and Hize patted his shoulder soothingly. She shared a glance with Zuko, both of the young children's faces stained with tears.

To them, Iroh was one of the only people in the world who showed them love and kindness. And to see him in such a state and knowing all that had happened to him, it killed both of them a little on the inside. It felt like someone grabbed their insides and twisted them viciously around.

It was the worst pain any of them had felt, and ever would feel. Even worse than the future burns that would scar their flesh and hearts.

[Page Break]

**A/N:** By the way, I cried when I wrote this. I love Iroh so much. I truly do. He's my absolute favorite Avatar character, I love him more than Zuko.


	2. The Beach

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updates. I've kind of been in a creative slump, and personal issues in my life finally caught up with me. I hope this update makes up for it. =D

[Page Break]

At the age of seventeen, Lu Ten was a man to envy. His father was a successful General in the Fire Nation Army and his grandfather was the Fire Lord. His status was craved by many among the Fire Nation, but he himself was craved by many of the women of the Fire Nation.

The years had been kind to Lu Ten. He morphed from a slim preteen into a muscular teen preparing to join the Fire Nation's Army, to follow in his fathers footsteps. It was his life goal to make his father proud. It was that dedicated personality and his charming demeanor that led to many of the women swooning and giggling when he walked about. He kindly chose to ignore their gazes and politely declined any form of romantic interest shown to him. Lu Ten didn't want to focus on a relationship right now, not with him being so close to finally becoming a cadet.

But then, it was his determination that put him in the position he was in now; sitting in the warm sand of Ember Island's beach, letting the waves reach up to his feet then slide back down. He sat there, his legs stretched forward and his weight on his arms as he leaned back slightly. His father had noticed him over-working himself and declared that it was time for a much needed family vacation. Not that Lu Ten minded, he really did need to relax.

The sound of childish laughter caused Lu Ten to turn his head to the right. He shook his head with an amused smile as he watched the six-year-old Zuko be chased around by his sister, Azula. Azula was the one giggling, as she had a small garden snake in her hand. Zuko, on the other hand, wasn't pleased at all, as he ran straight to his mother and clung to her skirt in fear of the reptile in his sisters hands.

Lu Ten's eyes traveled further behind them to his uncle, Ozai. Unfortunately, Ozai wasn't too enthused about this vacation and decided to bring his work with him. His associate, Colonel Zhen, was presently speaking about something Lu Ten wasn't aware of. Zhen had brough his wife and child along. Speaking of the child... Lu Ten's eyes traveled around to look for the six-year-old girl.

He'd met Hize before, as his father had offered to watch after her for a period of time with bother her parents were away on military business. Lu Ten almost liked her as a little sister, even if she was only three at the time he didn't get to see her much after she had to leave.

"Lu!" A small voice cried out to his right. He turned his head immediately, recognizing the shortening of his name as the one that Hize used. His eyes landed on the pale girl as she ran towards him, her hands behind her back and a grin on her face. Her rather long black hair was tied back and out of her face, though her bangs proved to remain troublesome and stay in her golden eyes. She was barefoot and seemed to be hopping around slightly at the heat on the bottom of her feet from the sand. Lu Ten smiled slightly and sat up a bit more, bringing his legs up to fold underneath him.

"I have a present!" The child said cheerfully as she stopped beside Lu Ten. He looked up only slightly as he grinned at the girl.

"Really?" He asked encouragingly, feigning over-excitement to please the child. "What is it?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. She giggled in response and shuffled her feet. She suddenly pulled her hand out from behind her back and showed him two beige lilies, hanging slightly as they were starting to die from being plucked from their home.

"Flowers! I found them over there!" She pointed excitedly behind her. Lu Ten took them gently and nodded his head approvingly.

"What's the reason from getting a special gift from you, Hize?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The girl often did this when they saw one another, she would run off to find something to receive his approval and praise. And he would always ask her why. And it would always be the same response.

"'Cause I love you, Lu!" She said, plopping beside him and wrapping her arms around his larger bicep. "When we're older, we're gonna get married! Like my mommy and daddy!" She said, eyes lightening up brightly. She giggled again before looking down slightly.

"But we won't be like mommy and daddy... We'll get along and love each other!" She said, looking back up at him. "Right?" She asked excitedly. Lu Ten laughed, used to Hize proclaiming her love to him. He was positive the girl didn't know what love really was, and only made such claims because of the ruin her own parents marriage was in. She knew marriage was supposed to be happy, and Lu Ten believed she was claiming they would become married to she can fulfill what she knows to be a proper marriage. Still, Lu Ten had to wonder why the girl took such a liking to him and not anyone else. She and Zuko seemed to be friends, why didn't she tell Zuko that she would marry him?

"Of course, Hize. But remember, I have to get in the army before anything can happen." He said teasingly, wiggling a finger in front of her nose. The girl went cross-eyed as she watched it moved from side to side. She shook her head slightly as she began to get dizzy from the position of her eyes. She glanced back up at him.

"If I marry you, will Iroh be my daddy instead?" She asked quietly. Lu Ten's expression changed and he glanced over at the girl's father, still discussing matters with Ozai. He was aware that her parents were not pleased at all when they discovered they were had a girl. They were even discussing simply killing the child or giving it away. But they kept Hize and opted to keep trying for a boy. Until Hize's mother, Zizan, found out she couldn't have anymore children. A fertility issue. Hize was four. Since then, the girl's been saddened by her home life, and it made Lu Ten worry.

"Of course, Hize. Of course." Lu Ten said, wrapping his arm around the child and pulling her into his lap. She leaned back against him and started to play with the sand that was beside them. Nothing else was said between the two as they stayed together for the rest of the day, until Hize's parents called her away.

Even then, Lu Ten didn't miss the saddened look she tossing him over her shoulder. Or the longing glance she sent Iroh's way. And especially not the tear that slipped from her eye as he father gave her a forceful pull when she wasn't walking fast enough.


	3. The Hair Cut

Hize sucked in her breath as she eyed the male in front of her. She ignored the dark glare he was giving her and continued to stare at him. Her eyes rapidly moved from his own eyes to his head. She felt her eye start to twitch slightly and shook her head.

Zuko reached forward and went to grab the object out of her hand, but she jumped back and held her free hand in front of him, successfully blocking him.

"Ah! No! I'm doing it!" She snapped out at him. He growled and crossed his arms. He turned from her slightly.

"Well then, just do it!" He yelled at her, an almost pout on his face. Hize blinked and took a hesitant step towards him.

"But, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked as her eyebrow twitched upwards. She was not pleased with this idea. Not at all. He sighed impatiently.

"Yes! Why?" He directed his glare at the wall. She stifled a laugh.

"Because. You're going to look ridiculous." She said with a shake of the head as she roughly grabbed his shoulder and forced him on the bed. He looked up at her, surprised by the force behind it.

"Whatever. Just do it." He breathed out before he took in a deep breath. She bit her lip as she took a hesitant step forward. Then she mustered up all the courage she had and grabbed his ponytail within her hand gently. She pulled softly until his hair was freed. It reached to his shoulders and seemed to like to cover his golden eyes.

Hize's eyes traveled down Zuko's face before she reached her hand up to his hair. She ran her fingers through his jet black hair to work out some of the small knots. Zuko's eyes closed at the gentle feeling. He enjoyed it when Hize played with his hair, which she did so often. Zuko knew she liked putting his hair up in that high ponytail he had; she was the reason he continued to keep it at that length. A soft noise escaped his lips as her nails raked against his scalp gently.

She glanced down at him, only to have him nod. She tugged on his hair a little too hard before she brought the object in her other hand up to the hair. She closed her eyes before she opened her fingers and closed them quickly. She gasped when the hair in her hands fell down to the ground.

Hize let out a whine and sat the scissors on the table behind her. She took a step back with her hands up. "I can't do this! You're going to look horrible!" She confirmed her statement by leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

It had been a week since the Agni Kai between Zuko and his father. When Ozai sent that flame at him, the left side of his hair at been burned off. Zuko thought it was necessary to cut off the other side and just have a ponytail. Hize, of course, tried to reason with him. She knew he would look ridiculous with his hair like that.

Zuko growled suddenly, anger in his veins. He stood up and snatched the scissors off of the table quickly. He let out a hiss and dropped them to the ground, a few droplets of blood fell along with the scissors. He let out a curse before he plopped back down on the bed behind him. Hize stepped in front of him quickly and was on her knees in an instant, her hands cupped around his injured palm.

"Idiot." She muttered softly with a shake of her head. She reached behind her to the small, white box that was underneath the metal dresser behind her. She opened the box and pulled out a bandage. His wound was just a scratch, nothing to clean up. She wrapped the bandage around his hands a few times before she kicked the box back under the dresser. She picked up the scissors before she stood back up.

Zuko glared up at her as she took hold of his hair once again. She began to cut silently, not wanting to say anything more about the situation. Even though it was just his hair, Zuko felt himself change with each snip. He shut off his emotions one by one and sunk into a depression that he would most likely never get out of. The Avatar had long abandoned this world... How was he supposed to catch him and receive his honor. With each snip, he made the vow of regaining his honor. No matter what. He would receive his country, and he would rule like his father couldn't. He would show the care his people deserved, the absolute dedication to making the Fire Nation a better place for all.

His gaze drifted up to Hize, who was concentrating on her task. When the time came, he would have to leave her. Hize had spoken to him before about this; she didn't want to return to the Fire Nation. The only happy memories she had that involved her home were of Zuko and Iroh. Granted, a few were about Lu Ten... But Lu Ten was dead.

Maybe... Maybe Zuko could convince Hize to return to the Fire Nation with him. He'd spent most of his life with her, he couldn't imagine running a country without her guidance. She was the one that usually kept him from losing his temper, especially after the Agni Kai.

The banished Prince let out a slight hiss at the sudden heat he felt upon his head. Hize was using a minimal amount of flame to burn away the small pieces of hair she couldn't cut with the scissors. Hize pulled back from Zuko suddenly, gaze down on her work. She let out a soft smile, a signal that she was done. Zuko stood and ran a hand through the little amount of hair left. He reached down for the red ribbon that sat on the metal dresser, but a pale hand beat him to it.

"Let me." Hize offered with the ribbon pulled away from Zuko's reach. Zuko took in a breath and let it out violently before he sat back down on his bed. He turned sideways, his right leg tucked under him so Hize could properly put his hair up. She shuffled behind him and ran her fingers through his hair once again. She felt him relax and smiled to herself, slightly surprised that messing with his hair could relax him. She knew this was one of his weaknesses; just like his ears. But his biggest weakness was his back. Hize knew he would submit to anything if she planted a well-placed caress down his spine.

Unfortunately for Hize, Zuko knew every single one of her weak spots as well. Her ears were sensitive, more so than Zuko's. As was her scalp. But the area just under her chin was what made her submit to anything. If she and Zuko were arguing, he would simply place two fingers under her chin and she would immediately agree with what he said.

Hize pushed her thoughts aside as she gently scooped all of his hair up. She pulled it high upon his head before she wrapped the red ribbon around it tightly; successfully creating a high ponytail. She pulled back to observe once again, giving Zuko a smile when he turned towards her. He stood up and seemed to tower over her small frame. He placed a hand on her shoulder and silently told Hize thanks. She nodded her head and turned to leave his room. She stopped at the door and looked back at him.

"You know... You're not as ridiculous as I thought you'd look." Zuko's eyebrow twitched upwards, a smirk playing on his face. She shook her head. "Don't get me wrong, you still look stupid." His smirk was gone, a glare on his face. "But nothing can make you any less handsome." She chimed with a smile before she exited his room.


End file.
